Iron Souls
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: My collection of Gajeel x Bixlow Drabbles and One shots. Warnings on each one posted. Of course this is a yaoi (m/m) pairing so read at your own discretion.
1. Necessary Interference

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: Holiday Bixeel because I love these boys. Warnings include nothing more dangerous than fluff, a kiss between two males, and a mention of Fraxus and ElfEver. Happy Holidays, you guys._

 _Necessary Interference_

He was watching, not sure how long but it was probably quite a while as Evergreen and Elfman swayed and danced before his eyes would drift to the other couple he'd been watching and feels himself smile despite the loneliness that gripped him to see Freed with Laxus. It had been a trying time getting those two together but it was well worth it for the happiness both exuded, even when Laxus point-blank denied it. It was in the way his eyes softened and his lips curved upwards whenever Freed was with him. Victory in all it's sweetness. All three of his dearest companions were finally finding their well-deserved happiness.

That was enough wasn't it?

Black-tinted nails would idly tap the edge of his cup before he'd take another sip. Perhaps it was the closest his own path would come to any sort of evened score. And he'd take that for everything that they'd faced over the years. It didn't make the cold nights any easier but he'd take their happiness above all else. Finally, red eyes would scan the rest of the ballroom; the annual Christmas ball in full swing having been planned between their ally guilds so there was a lot of mingling and at least no disasters yet. Most were just happy to chat, dance, drink eggnog, and avoid the mistletoe.

"You know, my boy, you could not skulk around in the shadows like you do." Master Makarov's voice makes him snort softly.

"It's how I operate, master, surely you know that."

"You've done wonders for those you profess to love but don't you think it's time that you..."

"No," he interrupts immediately, "No, I do not. They're happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Bixlow..."

"With all due respect, Master, I'd like not to talk anymore on the subject."

The smaller mage sighs and shakes his head. This brat of his was problematic on a good day but like all of those who belonged to his guild, he wished him happiness. And Bixlow seemed to be more than a little deserving of that considering the path the boy started out on.

As he watches, the younger mage walks off presumably to either slip out of the building or into another dark corner and sighs softly. He really needed... 'Don't worry, Master,' comes Peppe's voice, 'We'll handle him.'

He glances up at the floating tomman and smiles. "I certainly would hope so. That boy has gone through enough to deserve a little happiness of his own."

'We know. And despite Pappa's reiteration that it's most "unseemly", we're all in agreement that he needs this. And so does...well, so does the other. Just leave it to us.'

"I certainly will...just do not cause as much chaos as your charge is known for if you'd be so kind."

'Of course not. We leave the crazy antics to Bixlow.'

Watching as the tomman floated off after the other, Makarov feels himself more at ease. There were few that cared for the Seith mage as dearly as the five who guarded him did. Though he had to wonder just who they had a mind to pair up with the often mischievous male. Whoever it was, Makarov would bet his position as Guild Master that it would be an interesting match.

And Bixlow's mood would indeed take him outside to the small gardens held on the grounds that were neutral to the guilds involved. He finds an empty bench and sinks onto it finding that while the noise was soothing in it's way, he couldn't stand the sight of happy couples for long. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep, slow breath inhaling the pungent scent of the flowers having been spelled to bloom even in the bitter cold months. Slowly, he opens them and reaches out to gently brush his fingers across the petals of a nearby rose. Such a lovely, delicate thing to stand as a symbol of love but then again it did come back to life each year with care, time, patience, and commitment so perhaps there was a point to it.

"Got too loud fer ya, Puppet-Master?"

He nearly jumps not having realized he'd been approached. "Nothing is too loud for me, baby," he retorts as he forces himself to calm, "I just don't do 'sappy' well is all."

"Tell me 'bout it," the raven mutters, "It's enough to get cavities watchin' 'em."

Bixlow snorts softly. "So why aren't you in there with Levy?"

"Why does everyone assume I'm with th' Shrimp?"

"Ya spend an awful lot of time with her, baby. People suppose things from those you keep counsel with."

"Then yer in a foursome with yer teammates. How's that?"

That makes him snicker. "Oh yeah, baby, 'cause everyone thinks that would be at all harmonious. Freed would rune Ever and I into oblivion if he thought we were makin' calf-eyes at Laxus."

"True enough," the male replies before snorting, "Musta taken a real push to get those two together."

"I stole their clothes while they were in a hot-spring and shoved them in a closet."

Gajeel stills and stares at him. "What was that?"

Bixlow grins. "Ya heard me."

"And Sparky didn't kill ya?!"

"He was a little preoccupied for about three days. And by the fourth well he couldn't exactly be mad at me. Freed, however, warned me that if I did anything so forward again that I'd find out just how deserving of the nickname 'The Dark' he is. Doesn't matter to me much considerin' the whole point was to get 'em together."

"Got all three of 'em in a relationship...damn yer somethin'."

Bixlow shrugs and leans back in the seat relinquishing his connection with the flower. "It was what I wanted; them happy."

"That's devotion fer ya."

"They're the most important people in my life so yeah..." He gives another nonchalant shrug like it was no big deal. And in a way it was. It just didn't help when he was alone at night in his bed. He pushes that thought away. "So ya not with Levy? Seems a shame that someone so popular doesn't have someone."

"Havin' someone is overrated, ain't ya heard? Leadin' cause of divorce is marriage so the leadin' cause of breakups are relationships."

The quip makes Bixlow chuckle. "Perhaps...but I think that someone mighta mentioned down the line that there is no greater bliss than sharing one's journey with someone else or something sickeningly sentimental like that."

"Sounds about right," Gajeel retorts as he slowly makes himself comfortable on the bench with him. "So what about ya?"

Bixlow blinks before snorting. "What about me?"

"Any plans fer the future?"

"No, and besides, could ya really see anyone happy with me for long periods of time? I mean I'm tryin' on a good day."

"I'm sure someone out there appreciates that yer brand of mischief would lend towards a never borin' life."

"Or an exhausting one," Bixlow responds, "I just sorta figured I'd be alone. And with the others happy that's okay with me."

"Or is that just what ya say to try and make the ache in ya lessen?"

That makes the Seith Mage go silent as he thinks about it for a moment. He finally responds with, "At some point even a lie becomes truth if it's repeated long enough."

"I'm not sure that's how it works there, Puppet-Master."

"Well, it's how it works for me."

"Not too well if ya ask me."

"Well, no one did," he mutters before resting back and staring up at the night sky. It would be at this moment that he'd noticed they weren't alone. Red eyes narrow slightly. "I'm gonna skip the snide commentary for the time being and tell you to go away and take the damned plant with you, Pippi."

Gajeel follows the others glance before stilling. And there would be one of the male's trademark totems floating above them holding...well, mistletoe. He finds himself snorting at the others almost seething tone. "I assure ya that it ain't fatal to kiss me," the raven finally drawls.

Bixlow blinks before looking at him. "What did you..."

"I said that it ain't fatal to kiss me," he repeats, "I know ya can hear just fine, Bixlow."

 _Bixlow._ He can't remember the last time the man had called him by his name or why he was suddenly so focused on that fact. But the way it rolled off the raven's tongue...He pushes down the spark of whatever flares to scowl. "It may not be fatal but it's assuredly unwelcome." His gaze returns upwards. "Go. Inside. Now, Pippi."

'Not until tradition is followed,' comes her reply.

Bixlow huffs. "Then you'll be waiting until long after Gajeel and I have died."

"Hey, don't speak fer me," Gajeel remarks, "I just said a kiss wasn't fatal. Considerin' the situation that should be taken as 'it's okay to kiss the surly iron dragon slayer without fearing him clubbin' ya over the head' ya know."

"Don't be arrogant enough to think I want to kiss ya, Metal-head!"

"Haven't ya learned yet that all us male dragon slayers are arrogant and self-assured?"

"You're also delusional if ya think I have ever entertained fantasies involving ya!"

If anything, Gajeel only looks more amused by his outburst. "Oh, is that so? Ya sure that likin' dragon slayers isn't somethin' you and Freed have in common?"

"Wh-why...what...Have ya lost your mind?!" What in Earthland was the raven on about?

"Well?" Obviously the male wasn't letting him get away from answering the question.

"I don't know what ya think ya know, baby, but..."

"It's who I know...and so do you, I'm sure. His name is Peppe."

Bixlow does a wonderful impersonation of prey being cornered by a predator. "Wh-what...did ya just say?"

"So say I've had a bit of a conversation with a floating tomman who just might have mentioned a time or two of the mage he's following waking up from some pretty interestin' dreams..."

"I'm gonna put said soul to his permanent rest," Bixlow finally manages to retort, "It's not his or your business, Gajeel. I'm serious."

"Mmm, not quite the answer I was lookin' fer. See, the issue shouldn't be how or why I know but more along the lines of what that means. Now, ya can stop havin' what amounts to an unnecessary panic-attack and we can move on to more enjoyable things or I can shut ya up and get yer attention in a far more desired way."

"And I'm tellin' ya that it's none of ya busi..." And that was as far as the raven was apparently allowing him to go before his mouth is caught in an aggressive kiss which effectively shuts him up and seems dangerously close to stealing his own soul.

The other pulls away before watching him and at the prolonged silence, chuckles and remarks, "If I knew it was that easy to keep ya silent I certainly would have done it a long time ago."

Bixlow merely brings a hand to the corner of his lips staring at the raven striving to comprehend exactly what was going on and it was quite hard at the moment to make the situation make any sort of sense. This gets the other grinning further before he slowly reaches forward and tugs him closer so that he'd soon find himself straddling the raven's lap. "Do ya wanna go around in circles some more about nothin' or shall I proceed with kissin' ya again?"

Figuring that answering him verbally probably wouldn't happen quickly enough for either of their liking, Bixlow closes the small distance between them and lightly kisses the dragon slayer back. It would be enough for him to take the wheel once more and end up with the Seith Mage far more breathless than before. And happier. Much, much happier. The feel of fingers cupping the side of his face has him leaning into the touch red eyes going half-lidded. "We should get inside," would come Gajeel's remark after a few moments, "before either of us comes down sick."

That thought displeases Bixlow as he was loathe to share the others company with the others. Reading some of this in his gaze, the iron dragon-slayer gives a low chuckle. "I said inside...not necessarily back into the party. You and I have a penchant for rule-breaking that no one is gonna find all that surprisin' if we just end up returnin' to the hotel."

Bixlow's expression says everything and the raven merely grins.

"What do you mean he ain't here?"

"I mean that Bixlow has left," Evergreen answers before sighing, "Mavis only knows what sort of mischief that man is concocting."

"He does anything stupid and I'm burying him in the snow," Laxus mutters.

"Well, apparently, he's not the only one to have vanished," comes Freed's voice, "Gajeel is no where to be found either."

"Metal-head up and vanished, too? The hell?"

'They're both fine.'

The three look up at Peppe. "Both of 'em? And how would you know?" Laxus asks.

'Because they went back to the hotel about three hours ago.'

"Well, Gajeel's never been one for socializing," Freed remarks, "but I would think that Bixlow..." His sentence trails off as he realizes there was more meaning to that sentence. "Do you mean that they left _together_?"

'Yes,' comes the immediate response, 'And if you all don't mind me saying...this will be good for both of them if you won't interfere.'

"Gajeel and Bixlow?" Evergreen asks incredulously.

'He's liked him for some time now.'

"Well, it could be worse, I suppose," Laxus mutters.

'You don't have to understand or approve...just don't get in his way. He deserves this.'

"'Course we ain't gonna do that. But that metal-eating idiot hurts him and all bets are off."


	2. Helping Him Cope

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: Just something angsty that came to mind because let's face it: jobs can take some time to complete. And when Gajeel is gone for a while it takes a toll on Bixlow's emotions. Thankfully, Juvia seems to know exactly what the Seith Mage needs..._

 _Helping Him Cope_

He'd finally come from the rafters to get something to eat and drink though his expression; what could be seen which was only the lower portion of his face clearly warned off any potential conversations. Moody and unhappy, the usually easy-going Seith Mage had no tolerance or desire to deal with the rambunctious members of the guild or anyone in general. Hell, he was avoiding the other tribe members as well not wanting to deal with things. Sliding sullenly onto a stool, he waits for Mira to notice him. It wasn't like he was in a hurry and he hardly was in enough of a mood to stupidly upset the white-blond no matter how poorly he was feeling.

However, he finds himself joined and turns to watch Juvia come beside him. The blunette gives him a sunny smile. "Juvia realizes that Bixlow-san is upset so she figured that this might help," she murmurs as she sets a box down beside him, "Juvia hopes Bixlow-san likes it."

Blinking slowly, he reaches a lightly lifts the lid before stilling as he sees what's nestled within before he closes the box. "I...Thank you, Juvia," he manages. The other gives a happy sound before giving a side hug and immediately walking off probably to go and pester Gray. Bixlow stares at the box before deciding he was done with the guild and rising before lightly picking it up and walking out.

He is soon at his apartment and locks the door before setting the box down and slipping out of his coat, headgear, and boots. That accomplished, he reclaims the box and goes into his bedroom before setting it on the dresser and opening it. Slowly, he reaches in before drawing out a Gajeel plushie and holding it close to him, red eyes squeezing tightly shut. It wouldn't be long until he curls up on his bed with it in his arms. "Come home soon, 'Jeel," he whispers, "I miss you."

The life of a mage meant that sometimes jobs took priority over all else. And while he understood that it didn't mean that he liked it. And he was far from liking it when all he wanted was the raven home and with him. But thanks to Juvia, at least his bed wasn't as empty and perhaps he'd get some sleep and not be so angry with everyone.


	3. Change of Pace

_Disclaimer: Plot is semi-requested semi my own thoughts. Characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: Requested from another dear friend I RP with who wanted Gajeel to switch positions for once. It was a challenging request, I'm not going to lie but I enjoyed how it turned out. I hope you guys do as well._

 _Change of Pace_

He stares at him uncomprehendingly for a few minutes before the words click. "Ya...want me to..."

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know ya heard me."

There is a moment of silence before there'd be a ventured, "Ya sure?"

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't have said it now would I?"

To be honest, the question was kind of stupid considering the issue at hand. He'd just not been ready for that to be what he asked of him. Reclaiming that easy smile as he tugs his headgear off, he'd respond with, "Sure, I'm always game. I just...It's not something ya known for."

"Nope," comes the agreement, "But here we are. Now ya gonna be okay with this?"

"Sure thing, baby." It was an easy agreement to the others wants considering how deeply his feelings for the others went.

"Now, ground rules; that tongue is to stay away from there. Ya here me? I'll take it off if yer stupid enough to try that."

Bixlow gives him a pouty expression. "Aww, but 'Jeel..."

"Ain't. Gonna. Repeat. Myself."

He huffs. "So ya get to do it to me but I can't return the favor?"

"Puppet-master..."

"Okay, okay, gotcha."

"I'm not sure myself enough of this so nothing that adventurous, 'kay?" The amendment was less gruff than before and Bixlow knows the other didn't really owe him an explanation but was gifting him one regardless.

"Alright, baby, no problem."

"Stop that."

"That's never gonna happen."

The other huffs good-naturedly before waving at him. "C'mon, 'fore I regain what sense I think I've lost in all of this."

It would be all the invitation the other needed and Bixlow crosses to him before pressing his mouth to the others. It was strange to be the instigator in this when he'd always followed but he finds that being the one to control the kiss, to be able to plunder the others mouth was certainly something new and exciting.

There is a bit of tension in the other that Bixlow knows comes with the sudden switch in positions and he felt a surge of love and pride for the other though he'd never say that aloud. No need to make the other get defensive. Instead, he'd move from the others tempting mouth to his throat licking, sucking, and nipping at the skin making sure not to leave marks at least not this time. And slowly, bit by bit, he'd feel the other relax, hear his breathing get more and more uneven and that draws a surge of heat through him.

So he'd continue slowly, leisurely stoking the fire and making sure to give him every reason to relax, to remember just who it was he was entrusting himself to. That Bixlow was intent on his pleasure and gratification in all their encounters.

Lips, teeth, tongue would lavish attention to his throat, neck, chest, nipples moving down his stomach to his inner thighs where he'd tease the skin on either side before letting his gaze zero in on the pierced appendage. And he can't resist sucking and lightly tugging at the piercings always having a fondness for this part of Gajeel's anatomy. It draws more of those ragged breaths and a few encouraging groans of his name that he strove for.

It would be a few repetitions along them before he'd finally get a little more serious and less teasing parting his lips and pressing down over him with the ease of experience and repetition groaning around the other at the feel of him filling his mouth as he lets his eyes fall closed. Some things he just really enjoyed doing to the other and this was certainly one of them.

And it's a definite struggle not to lose himself in this; in sucking hard at the flesh and pulling it as far in as he could safely handle, in wanting to feel him release deep in his throat with that guttural sound of pleasure that he was addicted to. However, he manages to leave the other teetering on that precipice letting the flesh slip from his mouth with a popping sound. "O-on the bed...'less...ya changed ya mind."

And it would be only a moment for the other to do as he was told granting Bixlow a view of his hair falling over a broad, toned back scattered here and there with scars from his time at Phantom Lord and possibly before that. He slowly shifts atop him before pushing the others hair out of the way before pressing his lips against the back of his neck before slowly kissing downwards. He'd said his tongue couldn't be there but hadn't said it about along his back. And he'd let his lips and tongues trace the scars he'd find along with draw along the others spine as he moves down. While doing that, his left hand reaches out for a familiar item that he'd set close by.

And it's hard to pull his lips away from the hot skin right above his hips but a promise was a promise and he was sure this would end if he pushed that line in this. He lightly nuzzles the base of the others spine before asking once again, "Still okay?"

"Don't ya think I'd say as much if I wasn't?"

He smiles against his skin. "Just figured I'd ask."

A snort escapes him, "Quit worryin' and get back to what yer supposed to be doin'."

Red eyes glint with mischief before he'd swat the other and remark, "Aren't I the one in charge here?"

It earns a low huffing growl before there'd come, "Yer toppin' not in charge. Remember the difference."

Bixlow can't help but grin. "Sure thing, 'Jeel." The others bossy tone certainly was a help in all of this because as much as he hated to admit it; this made him nervous. And it drove home how much he did not like having control. It was a powerful feeling but it was a dangerous one and Bixlow wasn't sure he liked too much of it. But for the other, he'd certainly do what he needed.

Fingers twist the cap off as he tells himself to stop thinking and worrying this whole thing to death. Slicking a finger he finds himself taking a slow deep breath which draws a low bemused chuckle from the other. "Ain't I supposed to be the one relaxed, Puppet-Master?"

"Look, ya used to this. I'm not...quite so inclined..."

"C'mon, Acrobat," comes the remark as the other would look over his shoulder at him, eyes glittering with heated amusement, "Most would die for me to be splayed open like this for 'em."

"Yeah, well that's them. I see this and I worry about the fifty-million ways there are to hurt ya."

"Who are ya talkin' 'bout?" the other demands.

The banter settles him further before he remarks, "Uh, the dragon-slayer stomach down on my bed, actually."

"Said dragon-slayer happens to be made of some damn stern stuff. Now, enough pillow talk. Bring those fingers where they're supposed to go."

And he'd follow the low command slowly, carefully though the heat of the other and the squeezing muscles draw a low sound as he wasn't quite prepared for how tight the other was. "Mmm...Th-that's more like it. N-not gonna break, Bix..."

Regardless of the assurance, he still slowly works his fingers into him while generously applying the lube. However with ever press of his fingers and the feel of the other shifting along with him gave an erotic preview of things to come. Finding that bundle of nerves that usually has him making some pretty interesting noises, he's rewarded with a gasped sound and the others head coming back. It has him worrying his lip between his teeth as low panting breaths escape him. If he wasn't careful he was going to climax before ever managing to slid into him.

Slowly, withdrawing the fingers red eyes would glance over him before he'd venture, "Is...this...the position ya want?"

Without answering the other would roll so that he glances at him. "Easier prep from that direction," the raven remarks with a snort before smirking, "What? I wanna watch yer face when ya do this. And I think the same could be said for you."

He was sure there was a faint color to his face as he had been thinking that. A moment later, he'd find himself gasping out at the feel of hot fingers curling around him and stroking lightly as his hips shift and squirm. "Heh, nice," the other purrs, "Now c'mon. I'm getting rather impatient here."

It's enough to get his frazzled emotions to focus somewhat and he vaguely remembers to get the lube. Damn the other for being entirely capable of unsettling him with just a few teasing touches. Slicking his skin, he shudder and squirms finding this almost too intense at the moment but manages to regain control before moving back to the other. He tries to not focus on what he was doing because that certainly would not aide him.

Nothing, however, prepares him for the tight heat that engulfs him as he slowly sinks in and it has him choking slightly at the intensity. Stilling once in, he finds himself struggling for an even breath. Fingers lightly cup his chin. "Nngn...easy there," comes the husky chuckle, "D-damn yer really oversensitized aren't ya?"

A ragged breath follows another and another before he chokes out, "F-fuck...'J-jeeeel..."

It's enough to make the other smirk at him in dark satisfaction. "D-definitely enamored of that helplessly caught look."

Bixlow brings his fingers along the others hips as a way to steady himself because the tight clamping heat had him unbalanced immensely. Finally, when he can breathe properly, he makes a slow and shallow thrust that has them both gasping nearly in unison. The next was just as intense as was the one after that. And soon, both would be lost and swept away in the sliding of skin and rocking of bodies.

And at some point, Bixlow would move his hands from his hips to his shoulders clutching tightly as he loses his reserve, loses his inhibitions and pistons his hips pressing himself in hard and deep. And finds fingers digging into the skin the other could reach as he growls and snarls beneath him moving to meet him thrust for thrust.

And soon the lines are so blurred it's really hard to tell who is in control of what and it seems to suit them both in this way as passion and need erase everything else drowning them both in just sensation.


End file.
